The present disclosure relates generally to crash protection sleeves for parking brake wires for vehicles.
Vehicles typically include a parking brake system for applying a parking brake for the vehicle. The parking brake system includes a hand or foot operated parking brake lever in the cabin of the vehicle. The parking brake lever has a parking brake wire extending therefrom. The parking brake wire is routed to the rear wheel assemblies of the vehicle to apply the parking brake when the lever is actuated. The parking brake wire is typically routed along the undercarriage of the vehicle to the rear wheel assemblies. Mounting brackets are used to mount the parking brake wire to the undercarriage in a particular wire layout. The wire layout is selected to provide clearance of the parking brake wire from other parts or components of the vehicle at the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Conventional parking brake systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, during a rear crash impact, the mounting brackets may contact the fuel tank. Sharp edges of the mounting brackets may pierce or cut the fuel tank. It may be difficult to change the shape or arrangement of the frame of the vehicle to reduce the crash stroke so the mounting bracket does not contact the fuel tank during a crash event as such redesign or changes may add engineering costs, product costs, a reduction in size or fuel capacity of the fuel tank, and the like. Additionally, in some cases, changes in the body shape may not be possible as such changes in shape may affect other components of the vehicle or the structural integrity of the vehicle. For example, such redesign to reduce the crash stroke may not meet other crash requirements. Additionally, it may be difficult to change the parking wire layout so the mounting bracket is not the first point of contact to the fuel tank during a crash event. For example, the parking brake wire needs clearance from other parts in addition to the fuel tank and there may not be a layout that satisfies other clearance requirements. Furthermore, some conventional vehicle designs provide a protective shield around the fuel tank to prevent the parking brake wire mounting bracket from contacting the fuel tank during a crash event. However, such protective shield surrounding the fuel tank adds weight to the vehicle the additional protective shield requires additional fasteners, brackets and the like which add more weight, cost and assembly time.
A need remains for a parking brake system that prevents mounting bracket contact with the fuel tank during a crash impact.